


When Boris is nice...

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: Boris and Igor decide for the first time to have sex like real men. At first Igor doesn't want to, but Boris convinces him how pleasant it can be.





	When Boris is nice...

**Author's Note:**

> The man who fell asleep trying to edit this: kriegskrieg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Both of them sat on the couch reading today's newspaper. Boris, sipping some tea, looked sideways at Igor, who was immersed in an article in the middle of the page. How cute and innocent he was.

After a while, Boris set the mug on the table and took the papers out of his hands, laying them next to the cup. He moved closer to Igor and looked into his eyes.

"Kirschi," he whispered softly, taking his face into his palms so that he could look into his eyes too. His thumb stroked his face, focusing on the corners of his lips. He looked at him with open mouth, trying to tell him something that seemed to be a big problem for him.

"What's the matter, Borja?" Igor asked him, stroking his forearm in an attempt to make it easier for him to let the issue out. With his face resting in his hand, he waited for an answer.

Boris pulled his head closer and, closing his eyes, gave him a long kiss. He let his forehead fall on his and took a deep breath.

"I want to try it with you," he confessed to him, about what he was thinking right now.

Igor pulled himself away. He knew very well what Boris meant. Anal sex. They had talked about it many times, but there was always some reason as to why they haven't tried yet. Boris no longer wanted just cuddling and stroking each other; he wanted to be inside him.

"O...okay," Igor said embarrassed. He knows he cannot run forever, that one day he will have to do it. For them as a couple.

"I promise it will be alright," he assured him. He pressed him back to his lips and kissed him again. Their tongues met and they began with some gentle foreplay to evoke the right atmosphere between them.

"I want you so much," Boris repeated constantly. They took off each other's T-shirts, their naked bodies pressing together, mutually stroking their backs when all of a sudden Boris position himself in order to place Igor on his lap.

Through their trousers, they knew how excited they were. Igor would have had enough to play their games in the same spirit as before, but Boris was so eager to experiment, that it slightly unsettled him.

"I love you too," he whispered in Boris' ear, giving him some soft warm kisses on his neck. His shyness was also reflected in these "activities" between them, so he always preferred to leave everything on Boris, who knew what to do and how.

Finally their pants fell to the floor. Boris grabbed Igor's hand and led him to the bedroom.

Both of them lay down in bed and covered under a duvet, where they continued with gentle cuddling, lightly, almost teasingly touching their cocks, and thinking only about each other.

Boris then lied on his side more comfortably and threw Igor's leg across his lap, gaining easy access to his entrance. In no hurry, he reached into the drawer and pulled out the jar with vaseline he had just purchased earlier, just to be sure. As he picked up some of it on his middle finger and headed it toward Igor's ass, he inquires. "Ready?"

Igor nodded awkwardly. There was no way to leave, he had to let him do it.

Boris tries to find his hole, only to then push his finger inside.

Igor hisses quietly. It feels both strange and disgusting, but his inner voice, however, cannot deny that he did not like it.

Boris looks closely all of Igor's reactions and facial expressions and hears every sound he makes. He was sweating as he tried to go gently so as to not hurt his little friend, despite wanting to fuck him so much. These slow preparations torture him, but he must endure until they will be both ready.

He starts to move his finger up and down, making Igor defy himself only to find himself sighing with pleasure. This is just so new, but so... beautiful at the same time.

"Can I add another?" Boris interrupts him with a question. Igor, still trying to recover and beginning to perceive him, finally nods. Boris slowly adds another finger.

"Borji," he whines enjoying it.

"Lie on your back," he commands. "It will be better."

Igor obeys him and he's right. It can now penetrate him much deeper. With his fingers moving in and out faster each time, he leans over Boris to kiss him. How could he do this to him?

Without asking, Boris reaches once more for more jelly. He spreads Igor's legs as much as he can and adds a third finger. He twists them inside, bends them differently, all while watching Igor clench his fists as he breathes deeply, making Boris enjoy every single one of his reactions for what he's doing to him. How simply he could break this little fool.

After wiping them on a towel next to the bed, he lies down on his back, and while looking into his eyes, grabs Igor by the hands, letting him cross his lap to kneel directly over his cock. "Kirschi, please."

Igor is thinking. He is scared. He doesn't know if he can do it right. After all, Boris's fingers were still thinner and shorter than his cock.

Boris follows him impatiently. Igor looks at him and his cock below him alternately.

"It'll be alright, trust me," he reassures him with some embarrassment.

Igor swallows. He takes his cock in hand, gently shoves it right under him, and begins to sit down slowly. After only a few centimeters, he can feel his skin stretching and he himself tensing up.

"Calmly," Boris said, grabbing him by one hand. "Go slow, don't hurry," he instructed him patiently.

Igor hovers over his cock, trying to gather himself before continuing. He slowly starts going in and out, gradually getting deeper and deeper than before, until…ahhh. Igor sits completely on his lap.

He is so embarrassed of himself, how could he have done that? It is uncomfortable, it hurts, but this sheer intimacy with Boris marks the next stage of their relationship.

Taking his time, he began to increase his pace as he looks into Boris's eyes, who is only gasps with pleasure, completely excited.

"Kirschi, what the hell..." he struggled to say, can't believe just how wonderful Igor is. The sheer tightness, his movements, and his unmistakable shyness give Boris many reasons on why he loves him.

Igor's clumsiness disappeared after a while. His jumps on Boris's lap were now coordinated and Boris would like nothing more than to sink as deeply as possible into the mattress, enjoying everything about this hidden side of Igor.

"Do you like it?" Igor asked nervously, wanting to be reassured that he was doing everything well, just as Boris wished.

"For God's sake, Kirschi, yes!" He grabbed his hips and pushed him quickly back into his lap with each hip lift.

They both enjoy it. Igor's initial pain has turned into an indescribable sensation, one which he didn't even hope could arise from their intimacy.

"Stop," Boris suddenly pleaded with him, trying to sit down. "Get down," he tossed him off, only to grab him by the shoulder and forced him to lie down facing him.

Igor, as confused as he was, watched how Boris settled in between his legs, spreading them before going inside him.

One hand held his thigh, the other ran over his penis, jerking it off. He too must enjoy something out of this, thought Boris.

Igor didn't know on what to concentrate on first. Whether he was able to enjoy Boris inside him or trying to satisfy him with a handjob, despite the terrible mess in his head, he loved every single bit of it.

Boris stopped at times, only to turn to kiss him, occasionally licking the tip of his penis before shoving it deep into his mouth. He wants to do him before he satisfied himself.

"Borji, I can't stand it anymore," he admitted, sweaty and shaking. He looks at his red cock that just came out of Boris' mouth.

That's enough for Boris as an answer.

He grabbed Igor's cock again in his hand. He continued right where he left it, this time he fucking him harder in the ass. He loves him oh so much, but he wants to destroy him.

Igor was struggling. His fingernails clenched the hand that was holding his butt, and as he kept on writhing on the mattress, finally came right on his belly with a loud moan, letting out all of his pleasure.

"Borji!" He pleaded with a trembling voice to finally let go of his cock, the feeling becoming unbearable overwhelming.

However, Boris himself couldn't stop. He was near and with the last few strokes, he took out his cock from inside him, placing it next to Igor's cock, shooting his sperm exactly to the place where Igor had spilled all of his.

“Kirschi, God, Kirschi…” he repeated his name in a tangle of other excited words.

Exhausted, he lied down beside him. With a towel, he tried wiping away all the mess and then stared into his equally tired eyes, no words in between.

"For God's sake, Borji, what was that?" Igor wanted to ask in horror, but at the end of the sentence there was a small smile on his lips.

"That's our relationship," Boris explained, pulling his face closer, kissing him. "And it's amazing."

Igor’s cheeks turned red. He liked it too. Out of the initial fears, it turned out to be something he wanted to repeat only with him. He couldn't imagine changing their roles once, but if Boris dictated what he wanted, he would still be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, our little Igor.... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
